


Pumpkin Pastied

by TheMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen, MWPP, Marauder prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessrs/pseuds/TheMessrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often overlooked and under-appreciated, Peter takes pranking into his own hands to prove his merit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pastied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smallbrownfrog).



> I always enjoy a witty Peter. Remember that he _was_ a Marauder, after all. Written for the 2012 [HP Halloween Fest](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.

Peter peeked around the statue, eyes narrowed and ears listening for footsteps. When a greasy head rounded the corner, his flicking wand set off a cascade of events.

The stone floor turned to slick ice that knocked Snape over, followed by floating buckets of orange paint that completely doused him. Before he could stand up, Snape yelped in pain from the pinprick delivered by a tiny, twitchy rat; the potion-coated needle inflated his whole body like a parade balloon.

And for the grand finale: a lush green stem sprouted atop Snape's head.

It was with smug self-satisfaction that Peter confirmed his friends' awed questions. _Did you really pull it off, Wormtail? I heard he squealed like a girl; is it true?! How the bloody hell did you manage to hide this prank from us?_

'Mates, you should've _seen_ his face! Splotchy and orange like a rotting pumpkin!' he'd said, amidst raucous laughter and tears. His meticulously planned prank brought them to bloody _tears_!

When they'd caught their breaths, Sirius and James took turns clapping him on the back; even Remus offered a cryptic smile. Glorious approval! _This_ was what he lived for. He'd never give it up for the world.  



End file.
